


C REEP S

by Thuklet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Sad Ending, So much death, Violence, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuklet/pseuds/Thuklet
Summary: They only agreed to go on a dare.





	C REEP S

A mysterious invitation for a party had been sent out to many people. No one knew who sent it, and the the address was at some huge mansion in the middle of nowhere. A specific group of friends collectively decided to go on a dare, and arrived at the mansion at around 9 o'clock at night, as the invitation had specified.

They all stood inside the entranceway, uncertainly observing the room. It was very dimly lit and old looking, the perfect creepy mansion setting.

Jared arrived last, startling everyone already inside by bursting through the door. “This place is amazing!” He remarked, looking around the room.

“Really?” Zoe looked at him, shuddering. “It kinda gives me the creeps…”

“I think it’s really cool!” Michael said enthusiastically. He turned to Jeremy. “We should go exploring!” 

Jeremy looked skeptical. “I don’t know… maybe we should stick together until someone comes to greet us.”

“Aw, come on, it’ll be fun! You’re not scared, are you?” He gave Jeremy a mischievous grin.

“No! A little…”

“There’s nothing to be scared of. I’ll protect you from the scary monsters.” He taunted, starting to march out of the room, dragging Jeremy along with him. Jeremy still didn’t look to happy about it but didn’t resist any further.

After they left, there was a moment of silence before Jared casually strolled over to Zoe, who was looking rather spooked. “Whatcha doing?” He called to her as he approached.

“Oh…” She looked around, warily inspecting her surroundings. “I’m just standing here, regretting ever showing up. God this place is… eerie.”

“Come on, this is so cool!” He raised his voice and it echoed around the room. 

“Are you kidding? I could be doing anything else right now,” She took out her phone, “gah, there’s not even any service here.”

“We’re gonna have a good time! Like Michael said, there’s nothing to be scared of.”

“Scared? I’m not scared. Are you scared?” She asked defensively.

Jared laughed. “No, I think this place is awesome!” He looked around the room again. “I can tell you’re scared.”

“I am not!” She yelled defiantly. “Come on, let’s go look around or something.” Zoe grabbed Jared’s arm and dragged him into another dark room, feeling around for a light switch but not finding one.

“Oooo, what’s in here?” Jared ran ahead of her into the dark room. Zoe could barely see him from where she was standing, and moved a little bit further into the room. “Wow. I cannot see anything in here…”

“Yeah, it’s horrible,” She chuckled, “I want my eyesight back.” Zoe started to shake a little when he didn’t respond immediately. “Jared?” She called into the dark. No response. Zoe couldn’t even see his silhouette anywhere in the room, and she started to panic. “Jared? Where did you go?” No response. Zoe felt her pulse quicken. “Jared?! This isn’t funny!”

Suddenly, from the shadow, Jared jumped out at her. “Boo!” He yelled. Zoe yelped and fell back in fright, realizing a moment later that she was in fact facing Jared rather than a crazed murderer.

“Jared! What the hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Zoe put her hand over her heart, feeling its rapid beating. Jared laughed as she began brushing the dust off her jeans and standing up.

Suddenly, somewhere in the mansion, there was a horrible, bloodcurdling scream. Zoe and Jared exchanged terrified glances as an eerie silence descended upon the house. “W-what was that?” Zoe asked. Michael came running into the room, looking absolutely horrified. “Michael!” Zoe said, glad to see he was okay. “Where are the others? Where’s Jeremy?” She questioned, realizing that Jeremy wasn’t by his side.

“We shouldn’t have come here!” Tears started rolling down his face and he let out a wail. “Jeremy’s dead!”

-

Evan and Connor were the only people left in the entrance room, and they were mostly awkwardly standing there, occasionally exchanging looks. Then they heard someone scream. Evan immediately ran over to the nearest person, who happened to be Connor, and hugged him for protection. Connor was started by the scream, but even more taken aback by Evan. He froze up, unsure of how to comfort him. Evan started crying. “We’re all going to die!” he shouted.

Connor carefully raised a hand and awkwardly pat Evan’s back. “Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay.” He smiled at Evan, who was shaking violently from fear.

Evan looked up at Connor, feeling a little calmed. “P-promise?”

Connor chuckled. “I promise.” Evan calmed down a little, but still didn’t seem convinced. “Evan. You’re going to be okay.” Connor tried his best to sound reassuring.

They huddled in that room for a while, hugging each other and waiting for something to happen. After a minute or so, Evan spoke. “C-Connor?’

Connor looked at Evan. “Yeah?”

Evan blushed, and looked down at the floor, avoiding Connor’s gaze. “I-in case we d-die here…” he stumbled over his words. His heart was racing from several different kinds of fear. “I-I…” He looked back at Connor. “I l-love you.” 

Connor tensed up, entirely unsure how to react to this situation. Evan had started crying again. “S-sorry…” Evan muttered.

Connor hugged Evan. He hadn’t known him for that long, less than a year in fact, and he had been unsure of his feelings toward him, but right here, right now, it just felt right. “I love you too.” He whispered into Evan’s shoulder. “I-I really do.” Evan smiled, reveling in Connor’s warmth. Connor wasn’t usually one to be super nice to people, but in his arms, Evan felt safe. They almost forgot about their potentially grim surroundings as they held eachother.

Then there was another chorus of screams, this time from the room right next to them. Evan panicked and began whimpering into Connor’s hoodie. Connor jumped up and looked arund the room, ready to fight.

Michael walked into the entrance room, blood staining his shirt and the knife he gripped in his hand. He looked confused when he saw Evan. “Connor? What are you doing?” He inquired.

Connor looked at Michael. “I changed my mind. I’m not killing anyone.” He said firmly.

“M-Michael? What… what’s going on?” Evan cowered in the corner. “W-where’s Jeremy?”

Michael chuckled. “Jeremy?” He flashed Evan a wicked smile. He’s dead! Soon you’ll join him!” Michael laughed maniacally, lunging at Connor with the knife. Connor barely ducked out of they way, kicking Michael in the stomach as he dropped and rolled away, popping up beside Michael and smacking him in the face. Michael yelped and instinctively dropped the knife to cover his face and Connor aimed another blow. Connor quickly pick up the knife from the floor and thrust it wildly at Michael. 

Michael let out an ungodly screech as the blade connected with his shoulder. Connor stepped back and kicked him in the chest, causing him to crumple to the ground. Connor quickly grabbed Evan’s hand and began running for the door. He dashed outside a paused to catch his when they reached the forest. “Are you okay?” He asked Evan.

“I-”

“You can’t run from me!” Michael was shambling after them, a large amount of blood dripping from his shoulder and onto the grass. He jumped at Connor, swiping the bloody knife at him. Connor attempted to dodge, but wasn’t quiet fast enough. He yelled as the he felt the knife slide along his side, ripping through his clothes and skin with ease. 

Michael took another swipe, this time an Evan. Connor tried to push Evan out of the way, ending up blocking the knife with his back. He screamed as the blade was plunged into his back, falling to the ground in a heap. He coughed up a small amount of blood. In an instant, Michael was on top of him, effectively pinning him to the ground. Evan squeaked helplessly as Michael pulled this knife back a final time. “It’s over Murphy.” He thrust the knife into Connor’s chest, letting out an unhinged cry of laughter as Connor screamed and writhed in agony.

Suddenly, Connor pushed Michael off of him. Michael stared at him in shock, realizing that he hadn’t hit Connor in the chest, instead Connor had put out his hands to block the stab. The knife was now deeply embedded in Connor’s hand, and he panted heavily and blood rapidly drained from his body. Connor grabbed the knife in his hand and let out a growl that quickly rose to a scream as he pulled it loose and charged at Michael. Michael, exhausted, barely managed to dodge, but was put off slightly by Connor’s stubbornness to live, and the second time he lunged for Michael, Connor stabbed him directly in the skull. Michael let out a sickening gurgling noise as the knife severed his skull and ripped at his brain, then fell to the ground, dead.

Connor yanked the knife loose as Evan ran up to him. “C-Connor!”

Connor hugged Evan and ran his uninjured hand through his hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” This is all wrong, he thought. This wasn’t supposed to happen… it was supposed to be fast, clean, and easy. Connor had made the plans for this night with Michael in hopes of them both getting a fresh start, but now he felt as if he had just dug himself deeper. How could he possible face anyone ever again now? He shook his head and chuckled lightly. “It’s okay Evan, it’ll all be over soon…” 

Connor raised the knife behind Evan, his hands shaking from fear and pain, and brought the knife down on the back of Evan’s neck. Evan’s eyes widened and he stared at Connor in shock. “W-why?” was all he managed to choke out before he broke into a violent coughing fit. Evan was dead in under a minute.

Picking up Evan’s body, Connor began walking back inside, wincing in pain with each step. He carefully set Evan down on the entranceway floor and headed back outside. He then picked up Michael, carrying him into the guest bedroom and laying him down on the bed, positioning him to make it look as if he were sleeping. “I’m gonna miss those days, smoking behind the school, buddy." He reached a hand out to touch Michael’s shoulder before heading out of the room to see Jeremy lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Connor smiled gently and picked him up, walking back into the room and putting him down on the bed next to Michael. If it weren’t for the blood, Connor could have believed they were sleeping.

He then headed back towards the entrance, stopping in the room with Jared and Zoe. He picked Jared’s body up and carried him into a second bedroom, laying him down on the bed. He stepped out and picked up Zoe and put her in the master bedroom. He sat down next to her lifeless form and sighed. “You were so beautiful, sister… what a waste.” He kissed her forehead and headed out into the kitchen. 

He was almost done. Only one more step. He grabbed a box of matches from a cabinet and walked back out into the entrance, sitting down next to Evan’s body. He touched Evan’s hair and put his injured hand on his chest, wincing slightly at the contact. “I love you, my beauty.” He leaned down and kissed Evan’s cold, lifeless lips before pulling out a match and lighting it. He took a deep breath and dropped in onto the wooden floor, watching the fire start building up, growing closer to them. He screamed in agony as the flame engulfed him, quickly charring his skin and filling up his lungs. Connor kept screaming, yelling, and coughing until the life was burned out of him

It took just a few minutes for the house to burn down.

No one survived that horrid night.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to amino users hatersgonnahate, mOM nO, Jeremy Heere (Yuli), and tReapot for helping me write this.


End file.
